A Mint Flavored Quest
by IndependentOwl
Summary: Years ago Peppermint Maid was kidnapped by the Earl of Lemongrab. Now he has come back for Peppermint Butler, and it is up to Finn and Jake to rescue them both. Please read, review if you like it or have any suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mint Flavored Quest**

**Chapter 1**

One morning Finn and Jake walked through the halls of the Candy Castle towards Princess Bubblegum's lab. When they walked in, she looked up from her test tubes.

"Oh guys, thank Glob you're here! I'm having some trouble with Peppermint Butler" "Oh…" Finn would rather be slaying something evil, but for Peebles, he would do something non hero-like. "What's up?" He asked, hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I haven't seen him for two days. I went into his bedroom today, because I was worried something bad had happened. And that's when I found this." She took off her science gloves, picked up a small piece of paper off the shelf, and held it out to the boys. Finn twisted his head sideways, attempting to read the strange writing on the note.

"b….gggggghhhuuurrr…..sss…" He kept staring at the paper until Jake intervened. "I think it's in another language, dude." "It's actually a code," Princess Bubblegum told them. "I've managed to create a potion that I believe will translate it."

With the brothers watching, she set the note in a bowl and poured a purple, steaming liquid from a test tube on top of it. As they watched, the strange writing disappeared and was replaced by the familiar letters they all knew.

The Princess used tweezers to remove the note and handed it to Jake, who read it out loud.

"_Princess, _

_ I have taken the peppermint. I will not return him, so do not send anyone after me._

_ -The Earl of Lemmongrab_

_P.S. Porter insists that I tell you that Pricilla is here. If I did not need him, he would be in the dungeon for ordering me about like that. I do not know how you can stand subjects like that."_

"Who the math are Porter and Pricilla?" Finn asked. Princess Bubblegum began to explain. "When I was about ten years old, my mother hired a new maid and a new butler. The butler was named Porter, but he loved his job so much he insisted we call him by his title, Peppermint Butler. The maid was his sister, Pricilla. She too was very dedicated to her job. They were the most loyal people to ever serve my family.

"But then where'd Pricilla go?" Asked Jake.

The Princess sighed. "Only a few months after they arrived, Peppermint Maid was abducted." "Huh?" "She was kidnaped. Peppermint Butler and I were both very distraught, but we had no idea who was behind the crime, or why they had taken her. We would of asked you two for help, but we didn't know you back then."

There was a long silence as the Finn and Jake took this all in. "Wait," Finn said. "Now we know that butt the Earl took her! And he came back for her brother!" "That seems to be the case." "But why would he want to take them?" Jake thought aloud.

"Well, it could be because he was mad at me." The Princess said. "Except he said in the letter he needed Peppermint Butler. But he can't use them as servants; they would never work for one of my enemies. I honestly don't know why"

"So now we have to go kick his evil butt until he gives the Peppermints back!" Finn yelled happily. "That is what I was hoping you guys would do." Princess Bubblegum told them. "Great!" Jake declared. "Hey Finn?" "Yep?" "What time is it?" "ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn shouted, as he jumped on a growing Jake and the pair ran out the door. He was wielding his sword, ready for a quest. Maybe they could squeeze in some pranking if they finished early, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey dude, do you know where we are?" Jake asked. They had been walking for almost an hour. Finn opened his backpack and took out a map, scanning it for landmarks. "Yeah, we're almost there. Lemongrab's castle is straight ahead, in the Mountain Kingdom."

Soon they reached the mountains and began climbing. It wasn't hard, because Jake just made his legs long and stepped over all the trees and boulders. Halfway up the mountain, he stopped, hiding them both behind a bush. "Is that it?" Finn whispered. The "Lemon Kingdom" turned out to be just a small cottage. Of course it was painted yellow, but aside from that it was very plain.

"Well, at least that guy got what he deserved after the last time." Jake answered. He shrunk down to his normal size, taking an apple out of Finn's pack. "O.K., dude, what's the plan?" He asked in between bites. Finn sat down next to his brother, thinking. "Well, from the looks of that house, it shouldn't be that hard to find Peppermint Butler and Peppermint Maid. We get them from wherever he's keeping them, and then we can kick that butt's butt after we get them to safety." "Sounds good," Jake said. "And I promise to stick to the plan this time. That ghost thing really freaked me out."

They got up and walked toward the cottage, being careful not to make any noise. The windows were up high, so Jake stretched his head to take a peek. "What…? Oh my Glob!" He whisper-yelled. "What is it?" Finn said as his brother shrunk down to his normal size. "You remember the time when Peebles was your age, and you two put that spicy bath serum in Lemon Butt's food?" Jake asked. "Ya…" "Well, remember what he did to cool down his mouth?" "Oh Glob!" Finn yelled as he realized what Jake was saying. "Shhh, be quite!" "Sorry. You mean he's in there, like, eating them?" "Yup. They're a lot smaller then before from being in his nasty mouth!"

Finn didn't wait to hear the rest of what his brother had to say. Drawing his sword, he burst through the door. He stood in the doorway for a minuet, looking around the small, empty room. He turned around. "Where'd he go?" Jake shrugged. Finn started walking around, looking at the room. He still considered himself pretty good at solving mysteries, even though the murders on the train turned out to be a joke / birthday present. He stopped next to a bookcase. "Why does he need so many books? Oh, sweet, look! It's the official biography of the Hero Billy!" He tried to pull it off the shelf, but it was stuck. He tugged harder. The next thing Finn knew he felt something hit his head and fell backwards on to the floor.

"Dude, are you O.K.?" Jake helped him up. "Ya, I'm fine. But look at that!" "So that's where he went!" Jake exclaimed. The bookcase had swung away from the wall, revealing a door. "Math! That book must have been some kind of lever!" "Key hand!" Jake said, as he stretched his hand into a key shape and unlocked the door. They both peered down the dark stone staircase. Finn pulled out his flashlight, and they started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the bottom of the stairs was a pitch-black tunnel. The boys walked along, their flashlight lighting the way. They turned first one corner, then another, before they saw light coming from under a closed door. Finn peered through the key hole. He nodded to Jake, and they burst through the door.

Lemongrab turned around, startled. He had been sitting in a chair by the fireplace of what looked like an old fashion study. "What! I told her not to send anybody after me!" He yelled, drawing his sword. He lunged toward the boys. Finn blocked the blow with his sword. He turned to Jake. "There, over in the corner! In the cage!"

As Finn continued to defend himself, Jake ran towards a small cage in the corner where the Peppermints were huddled together. He unlocked the door using his stretchy powers and grabbed them both. He stretched them towards the door and set them down. "Stay here!" He yelled, running towards his brother.

Finn already had the upper hand when Jake showed up. Lemongrab wasn't a very good fighter. Finn gave him one more punch to the head as Jake stretched his arms around the lemon, holding him tight. Lemongrab continued to struggle, trying to break free. Finn walked over to a closet in the wall and looked inside. He pulled out a long rope, walked over to the man responsible for ending the happiest time of his life, and tied him up tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they got back to the castle with the Peppermints a tied up Lemongrab, Princess Bubblegum was waiting. "Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed. When she saw Peppermint Butler and Peppermint Maid, she ran forward to give them a big hug. When the reunion was over, she turned to the prisoner. "You butt! I'm going to make another candy sphinx using Finn's D.N.A. so that you will never rule this or any kingdom!"

After locking Lemongrab in the dungeon, they went inside and sat down in the royal living room. Finn and Jake told their part of the story first, and then the Peppermints began to speak.

Peppermint Maid told them how Lemongrab had kidnapped her just to upset the princess. She had refused to work for him at first, just like Princess Bubblegum had predicted. "I stayed in that cage for a month until we reached an agreement. I said that I would do his cooking if he would leave everyone I cared about alone. When he left for the Candy Kingdom to take over from the princess, he told me he was staying with a friend."

"Then why did he take me?" Her brother asked. "He got a bad stomach ache." Peppermint Maid explained. "He had read that before the Great Mushroom War, peppermints were used as a cure for that. He started sucking on me a little, but he didn't want completely eat me because he really loved my cooking. So one night he kidnapped Porter. I was very upset when I found out. I had hoped that he would keep his promise and leave my family and friends alone. So I refused to cook anymore." "We stayed in that cage until Finn and Jake came and rescued us," Peppermint Butler finished.

"Well, that is quite a story! I am so sorry that I could not find you earlier, Pricilla. But I believe I can bring you both back to your former size with a serum I have in my lab," Princess Bubblegum said. A few minuets later they were back to their normal sizes, and they all sat down to have some tea.


End file.
